


Kitchen Sink

by armina_beta



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Inspired by Kitchen Sink, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armina_beta/pseuds/armina_beta
Summary: Just a little drabble of thoughts I have when listening to Kitchen Sink by Twenty One Pilots





	Kitchen Sink

Because a Kitchen Sink to you is not a Kitchen Sink to me.

 

Purpose is a fickle thing. What even is purpose? Something we are meant to do? Are we born with purpose or do we create it?

 

Does everyone have a purpose? Are some people alive only to live and die? Or do we all have an impact? Something maybe so small we never know that we’ve done it and fulfilled our reason to be alive.

 

I think we can be born with a purpose. And it doesn’t have to be big. Doesn’t have to be small. But we can be born with it. We can be made for something bigger than ourselves and never know what. But you are and that’s all you need to know.

 

But if you struggle with your purpose, if you think you weren’t born with one. That there is no reason for your existence. Then create one. Create a reason to be alive. Create your purpose.

 

And it doesn’t have to be big, doesn’t have to be small. You don’t have to share it, it doesn’t have to be a secret.

 

But if you’re still struggling, then take a piece of paper and draw a line. A single line. Frame it and hang it on your wall. Look at it everyday. There. That is your purpose. Your purpose is to know what that line means. And don’t tell anyone. Because if you do then it’s not purpose any more.

 

So if you struggle, and in your darkest times think what’s the purpose of staying alive. That. That is the purpose of staying alive because only you know what that line means.

 

So purpose is difficult, yes. But it can also be simple.

 

There’s a saying: “We create our own demons” and that’s true.

 

But we can create our angels too.


End file.
